A newcomer to glee club
by spongehairsquarechin
Summary: someone new is joining glee club. read it to find out. santana/brittany and more. a love triangle. finding their past relateable. Quinn is secretly in love? Brittany is confused? FIXED THE PROBS. upgraded the story a bit in the end. just a bit. brittana Quintana romance femslash
1. Chapter 1 : Is that her!

**A/n: edited the story a bit. Made it better fixed the probs. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter<span>1 : pilot<span>

Santana

Wpheeww that went well. I smoothened my black shirt with my palms, Folded the sleeves, making sure my collar was right. Tucked my shirt in my jeans. I turned my head from side to side to check my face for any lipstick or hickeys on my neck.

I widened my eyes and said "oh my lord" there's a giant one on the left side of my neck.

Then I heard a clanking noise over the first stall in the girl's bathroom. I chuckled, well it's Brittany I know you are not surprised because it's her. But she's the love of my life and things have gone super duper ever since Finn blabbered about me being a lesbian.

Well I gotta be honest the first two weeks were hell but then came my charming Brittany, everything feels right with her I know it. The way she holds me, kiss me. She slid behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and said

"Britt look what you did, you horn dog." She giggled and kissed my neck again. Slowly nipping and licking. I lolled my head back giving her more access.

Then I stopped her immediately after Quinn came barging into the bathroom. I pulled Brittany closer and asked her to kiss my neck again to cover my hickey. "Wow" she covered her eyes. She's so innocent, it makes me want to smother her brain in porn or something.

"Wrong timing… I-I suppose." Quinn stuttered.

"Mmm definitely" I said while moaning to get rid of Quinn.

She just said "gross" and walked out. I pulled away from Brittany and she sulked like an adorable baby. I gave her a peck "next time okay you?" I poked her stomach playfully, she's so happy she jumped up and down.

I put some powder on my neck to cover the hickey a bit then wore a scarf to confidently walk through the hall after this. I head to the door and looked back. I held out my hand towards Brittany who was playing with her hair

"Come on Britt we're gonna be late for glee" she looked up and grinned while holding my hand. She said

" I love you Santana, do you know that?".

I replied "well, I love you even more" She giggled and we walked with our fingers intertwined.

While we were walking, there were a few glances and whispers. I couldn't care less not until Josh Coeman the freshman, popped up in front of me and Brittany.

"hey lesbo this your girlfriend? Wow she's freaking hot". He raked his eyes all over Britt. I held my hand to his chest pushing him backwards while pointing a finger at his face. "Don't you even dare." I threatened him. He raised both his hand in a sign of defeat. "Ok ok. How about you, me and her" eying Brittany. "go to Breadstix tonight, on me. You whores go with whoever pays right?" He smirked. Those words hit me like a bitch. We used to be like that. Well I used to be like that only because I'm in the closet. Sometimes, I wonder if Brittany loves me.

My blood pressure level was really high at the point. I think my eyes will pop out anytime soon.

"Ok. Listen here you jerk face. I love pussy. It doesn't matter if your manhood is big as a house-I doubt that- It will never straighten me out. All you guys do is poke that thing wherever there is a hole. I'm sure you're getting a hard on right now. Urggh men! " I pushed him away and walked towards the choir room still holding on to Britt's hands.

"Wow San, that was so hot." Britt stared at me her pupils dilated. Filled with lust. "Britt! We just had a quickie. God you're always horny" I replied. She grins widely at that comment. "Well, it's not my fault you're so hot."

We arrived at the choir room and wondered where to sit. Ok analyzing time. Kurt was making cute faces with Blaine. Artie and Mercedes are laughing their heads off about a video on YouTube. Tina and Mike are well I don't wanna talk about what they're doing. Rachel and Finn are up front with Mr Schue. Rory sat behind Finn being an idiot, who follows people around. Puck was being disgusting by smelling his armpit. What a moron. Quinn is texting with a bitchy expression plastered to her face. Well it'll be quite nice to be friends with her again. I headed towards her and sat down beside her. She kept her eyes forward.

"Okay everyone! We have a new member joining us today. Come on in" Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face. Someone came in wearing a red denim short, a baggy shirt showing off her shoulders and a pair of sneakers. "Hey everyone my name in Elicefytro Avenham. call me Fy"

Wow she's really hot.

Wait a minute, Fy? I know her so freaking well.


	2. Chapter 2 : Quinn meets the new girl

Chapter 2 : Quinn meets the new girl

Quinn POV

I have to pee.

I have to pee.

I have to pee

I'm walking towards the ladies room. For some odd reason I feel awesome today. So awesome that I can puke rainbows. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating.

As you all know, I went through a 'teenage mom losing her baby' phase. After Shelby told me about being young and enjoy it. That really made me think about my future. What am I thinking? I can't raise a child at this age. There's too many things yet to be explored. So I, Lucy Quinn Fabray is done trying to steal Beth. This is my last year in High School and I'm going to enjoy it.

As soon as I pushed the bathroom door. I saw Brittany all over Santana. Swiftly, I covered my eyes with my hands. God! This two really can't stop touching each other.

I rushed out the door, clearly understanding Santana's glances. I sighed and suddenly felt so empty. I don't know why but I feel so lifeless whenever they're all lovey dovey around each other. It's been so long since I had these feelings and it was a long time ago. Why is it coming back? Why is this jealousy rising again?

I went into an empty classroom and sat down. Back when me and Santana were kids. We were very close. Have you ever had a girl crush? Well my first girl crush was Santana. Can't blame me? She's hot, she has a great voice that makes me shiver, a body that lets you wonder, her luscious full lips, her smooth silky skin and she's a great friend. Well used to be a great friend, now she's the most evil lady bitch I know.

We drifted apart after we meet Brittany. Then we just stopped being friends anymore. I miss her. I miss her so much.

Deep down inside I think, I still have that crush on her. Would that make me gay? No I don't think so. I was never attracted to any girls. But Santana, if she sings, my heart beats so fast.

After a while I lost my bladder. Here I am walking down the hallway, people looking at me, staring, maybe because I'm a bit nuts. Good thing I'm Quinn freaking Fabray. Holler.

BUMP!

"I'm so sorry" I said after bumping into...Yeah I don't really know who she is.

She had short hair, neck short a bit similar to a pixie cut but longer. Big deep brown eyes. She looks tough not girly. Although you could see in her eyes that she's not a tomboy or butch.

Her dressing is sure girly. Must be an athlete her body is packed with muscles. She hot! Except for her height. She's short maybe 150 cm? I don't know. But it suited her. Look so cute.

"It's okay" she said. She's nice. Maybe a new kid, I've never seen her before.

"Here let me help you" I offered some help.

History books, math, Spanish, lyrics.  
>Wait lyrics? Wow! They're actually really good. Really really good.<p>

She saw me scanning her lyrics. She grabbed the paper and crumpled it with no mercy. "Those are really good. Hi, I'm Quinn." She stared at me a few seconds before answering.

"It's nothing. I'm Fy. Thanks for helping. I should go to class." She answered quickly. Okay.. Weird. Wait a minute. Class is over.

"Hey Fy! Class is over and if you're looking for Spanish class it's over there." I pointed to the opposite direction from her.

"Damn. Should've known their time was different." She muttered under her breath.

"Come with me I'll show you, are you in any clubs? Cause I have a great club that will always be welcome and… you can use that talent of yours as freely as you want."

I waited for her reply. She looked like she was battling with herself. But eventually she followed suit.

I walked towards Mr. Schue who was busy kissing Rachel's ass. I hate her.  
>"Hey Mr. Schue i brought us a new member. Her name is Fy."<p>

"Nice one Quinn!" He offered a playful high five. I ignored. High fiving with my teacher? Not cool.

I head towards my seat. Santana came in after. She eyed every one very closely.  
>It took a long time before she decides to sit next to me. i love sitting next to her.<br>her laughs are so beautiful.

Mr Schue started talking I just stared at Santana's sexy legs for a while. She noticed so I covered.

"Nice shoes" I focused back to FY. Obviously Santana thinks Fy is hot.  
>Totally drooling. She should look at me I'm way hotter.<p>

Fy grabbed a guitar and started strumming chords which was very good.  
>She sang her voice was sweet but not amazing but her cute face and the<br>fact that the song is originally made.  
>And the lyrics is wow. Sums up everything.<p>

**_Hey hey hey you! I put my hands on you._**

**_You make me feel like I'm good._**

**_Nobody in the world understood_**

**_Me like you do. Do do do._**

Before I even know it everybody starts dancing. I swayed trying to keep cool.  
>She did great the lyrics are great.<p>

**_Oh and when I open my eyes to face you._**

**_I stare and scream that I love you how_**

**_Yeah only you. Only you._**

The song ended perfectly, she walked towards me her eyes were twinkling with joy but hurt started showing up soon. She smiled but weakly to everyone and sat beside Santana. Why is she hugging Santana like she knows her.  
>What is going on? Fy gave Santana a 'flirty smirk'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on reading. Please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Oh god i love Santana

**A/N:**

**i do not own glee. for entertainment only.**

**thank you for reading. write me review on how did it go and  
><strong>**should i continue? tell me any ideas i can whip up. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: oh god i love santana.<span>

Brittany

"santana!" i startled her. and now she's making her dreamy face. I like it no i love it when she stares at me.  
>makes me feel I am so special to her.I needed to fix my hair it's a mess so I headed to the bathroom.<br>"wait up britt" i waited for her. she was totally staring at my but .

I fixed my hair I told her about the turtle which I named babylon cause he looks like a spaceship.  
>It came to my house. Crawling. I think lord tubbington called it. Animals have phones too you know.<br>I faced my palm at santana to show her the size of the turtle. Then she gently hold my hand to her  
>face and started caressing and kissing my hand and said "i love you babylon" i was really upset.<br>I thought she loved me and only me.

I sulked. Maybe she noticed. "hey babylon. I have this wonderful girlfriend. do you know her?  
>She's tall, big blue eyes which i adore so badly. Can you tell her that I need to see her now<br>because i'm dying to kiss her. And tell her pssst pssst... " she whispered to my hand.  
>I pulled my hand and asked what did she said. It was totally annoying cause it did'nt say a word.<br>I grabbed santana's waist and blackmailed her "if you don't tell me i'm gonna strip you."  
>She strucked her tongue out and i tugged her shirt. I tickled her a bit. She giggled and struggled.<p>

"tell me santana!"  
>"no way B. It's my little secret with babylon"<p>

We wresled.  
>Then i stopped. She stopped. I look at her and placed my hand on her button.<br>She looked at my hand then to my face. She is just really beautiful.  
>I slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing her cleavage and her red bra.<br>She watched me the whole time. I traced my fingers against her abs.  
>I kneeled and kissed her stomach making her arch her back.<br>I unbuttoned her jeans and zipper. She pulled me up and french kissed me.  
>I lowered my hand into her pants and stroked. She broke the kiss and panted.<br>Resting her head on my shoulder as i stroked. She whispered  
>"wanna know what i said to babylon?" she nibbled on my ear. Making me fidget.<br>"tell me" i whispered. "i said that you taste really good. Better than anyone.  
>And i love you-" she got cut as i slipped my finger."god." she groaned<br>"and i will always love you. I love you so freaking Much B".

After a few strokes. Her legs tightened and she clawed my back.  
>She was tensing up i slowed my pace and stopped. She kissed me.<br>I pulled away. She buttoned her shirt back up. i stared at her boobs.

"What?" she asked me ... i think i should get rid of babylon.  
>You guys are totally getting to close. i don't wanna lose you santana especially to a turtle.<p>

She groped me and grinned widely "Not if you keep having those" she pointed at my boobs.

Santana walked out of the bathroom first to see if it was clear.  
>After i calmed down i walked towards her. She's so beautiful.<br>I am so lucky that she loves me. wait .Does she? yeah she loves me.  
>But is it like forever ?She's hot you know, nothing lasts forever.<br>Maybe not, cause I will definitely fight for her.

I was kissing her neck. Quinn barged in being a spoiler. But then sanny guided me back.  
>probably because of the huge hickey.<p>

* * *

><p>"john coleman is such an ass" i said to santana. She smiled and nodded sarcasticlly.<br>I hugged her. Can't control myself she's just too hot.

Yeayy glee! I love glee. All the unique people I love them all so much.

oooooooohhhhhh there's a new kid she looks adorable.  
>Her body is amazing! She is really short. She should totally see lord tubbington,<br>I swore it made my hair grew longer after rubbing my head over it's fur.  
>"San, we should totally bring her to lord tubbington it made my hair longer remember?"<p>

Santana scooted closer to me and held my thigh. Slowly she slid higher and higher.  
>I could'nt stand but just let her do it. she leaned over to my ear and whispered.<br>"yeah we should. Cause I think lord tubbington made me so drunken in love with you"  
>I kissed her cheek. And bite her earlobe a bit. She squeezed my thigh to control herself.<br>I inhaled her soft scent. She smells like apples and passion fruit. It was so hot.  
>I had to imagine lord tubbington smoking,to cool off after what she did.<p>

Fy started singing. After a while, I noticed that it was an original song I was impressed.  
>The song was incredible I hummed along and danced. i loved it.<p>

I glanced at santana who was drooling. I whispered " Santana are you sick?  
>Cause there's saliva on your mouth" she stumbled and said "I know her Britt.<br>She used to go to middle school with me. She was my only friend, bestfriend actually until  
>her father made her move to the military in Malaysia because of her passion in music.<p>

her father was a sergeant who hated hippies big time. Back in the past, her father were incharge of hippies.  
>hippies cause a lot of trouble to the government like a hunger strike or tying themselves to a tree to preserve forests.<br>They spread their influence trough music. They would hold big indie concerts just to do a strike because or their love for nature.  
>She was going to tell me something the day that she moved but her father did'nt want me to see her"<br>she widened her eyes. "THEY NEVER EVEN PLAYED ANY MUSIC IN THE HOUSE".

"That is so sad" I whimpered. Santana held my hand and said  
>"I think i'm gonna talk to her after glee,maybe she'd feel comfortable about talking it to me now.<br>She used to be so scared. You wanna come?". I nodded.

Fy came up to Santana and hugged her. I was jealous a bit by how bright Santana greeted her.  
>Cause she had always greeted everyone except me with an evil smirk and bitchy comment.<br>But i trust santana. And i love her.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<br>**

**what do you guys think? write a review  
><strong>**and ask me anything. some spelling  
><strong>**might be screwed. **

**thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Elicefytro Avenham's story 1

**A/N: hey guys. sorry for the late update. got really busy with work. tell me what you think. so sorry about my spelling and lack or grammar i'm tired to reread it.  
>this chapter focuses on fy and santana relationship. keeping the smut at a level where it does'nt get disgusting. tell me your ideas. would love that. some of the word i used <strong>_this_**that means saying in a sarcastic or a tone that's a bit different. ok enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: i do not own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter 4 : elicefytro avenham's story PART 1<span>**

**santana**

**after glee club.**

"hey hot stuff" i said to fy at her locker. She replied with a smirk and looking me up and down " well you are not bad yourself".

"wanna grab a coffee later? i wanna catch up with you. owh" totally forgot to mention brittany. "and by the way this is my wonderful girlfriend."  
>i planted a kiss on britt's cheek. "girlfriend? as in GIRLfriend?" fy quirked her eyebrow. what is up with that. please say something! "hey nice to meet you brittany" whppeeww thank god she's okay with it. "nice to meet you too fy".<p>

fy looked at me "good for you san. i've always known you were a little gay,you you were acting way too excited the last time i kissed you".fy looked at brittany "experiment of course" brittany suddenly hold my hand tightly. i squeezed her hand to make sure everything is okay. " yeah... experiment" britt said in a sarcastic tone.  
>i know her worried face it's so cute. she scrunches her nose, bite her bottom lip. adorable. but i know she's not feeling too good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>coffee at lima bean.<span>**

me and britt are sitting waiting for fy. "do you like her?" brittany suddenly ask that stupid question. " NO! no way.  
>i mean i used to like her. but i'm in love with somebody else now". well actually, i used to cry the first two months ever since fy moved."what?" brittany shoot up from her seat.i think and figured out what she did that for. " no britt that somebody is you silly." i grabbed her wrist " come on sit" i make my pouty face which i know she can't resist."that's a relief i thought you were into her. you know you act different around her." " how different?" i ask. " you were NICE"<br>"well she is my childhood friend and she has been through a lot you know."

brittany smiled and kissed me. i cupped her face and started kissing her passionately. i know it's a public place but i came out and now brittany is being irresitable.

"ok wow, guys get a room seriously" i glared to fy who is here LATE! She sat down. "so what happened? tell from the top. When did you came back here?" i asked her. "well it's a long story. I was in military got a promotion for being really good at it. My father was too happy but i'm not at all. I haven't touched a guitar for 3 years all i did was write lyrics and hid it under my bed." she widened her eyes. She always does that it's cute.

"while i was there i went to their school which is in malaysia." "is it okay there?" i ask her. "it was awesome but different you know.  
>They don't use lockers, uniforms, the subjects were simpler, school started at 12:45 p.m. Ended at 2. Which is totally cool.<br>Popularity is no big deal. But the boring part is the rules. A bit tight. But school was'nt everything. So great. I went to an all girls boarding school so..."  
>she lingered.<p>

I looked at brittany she is paying attention wow. She never pays attention. "then what happens?"  
>brittany is <em>really<em> paying attention.

"then i was 15. This is when the magic happens." britt suddenly grab both of my shoulders and turn me facing her. "i thought you said magic is not real." she made her pouty face. I stared at her lip and leaned in. I kissed and pulled away only a few inches away from her mouth and whispered "it's not real". She was totally turned on.  
>I looked back at fy "ok continue".<p>

"ok. so then there comes a british transfer girl Actually her dad is british and her mom is malaysian. Since i was from america the teacher tought that maybe i knew her culture well. She is really beautiful. Like emma watson beautiful. She had long straight brunette hair. Big blue eyes. I was a bit taller. We hang out all the time. Long story short we fell in love". "you're gay? Since when?".i ask her. Shocked actually.

"Since we kissed. but i moved the next day, i was gonna tell you that actually. then my dad came along."  
>She pointed at me back and forth. Then she continued. "I had a stupid girl crush on you after that" oh god britt is going to kill me.<p>

"Ok on with the story. She kissed me first actually. But i had that feeling for a long time.  
>Then one day she came to my dorm room while i was sleeping, my roomate was in the same room, she cried saying her father had a heart attack. It was 2 a.m and she was wearing a black boxer and a baggy white shirt.<br>She looked really hot. she sobbed then she started to calm down. I kissed her tears that was on her cheek and told her that it's gonna be okay. I kissed her cheek, slowly towards her lips. We started making out after a while. I know where this is going so i asked her if she was ready. She said yes and i guess we were making too much _noise_". She quirked her room mate heard and told on me. Next day my father came to pick me up and the next thing i know is i'm transfered to mckinley and ended up being late to school. Met this gorgeous blonde, joined the glee club reunited with my long lost friend and she turned out to be gay." she sighed "what a life right?"

"well do you still contact her?And how did your dad react?" poor fy. She must be devastated.  
>"nope. My father made sure everything was cut off between me and her. I cried almost everytime i think about her. I refused to go to school. Locked myself in my room. I only ate bread. A pair of dumbells to relief stress. One day i got myself together came out to my parents. They threw me out, well my dad threw me out my mom just sat there. And now i have my own apartment which i rented using my savings. got a gig at a bar every thursdays and sundays i would play some music for 5 hours and they pay really well".<p>

"that is really cool. Having your own place and all" i felt really bad for her. She must feel awful. Britt held my hand and made her worried face. I wish i could help fy well she is my friend.

"it's not really awesome if you eat instant noodles everyday to make sure you get throw out to the streets. But i rather be homeless than live with my dad".

"how about i come over to your house tonight and cook something and we can have a nice dinner. You wanna come britt?" maybe i should cook italian baked chicken or bruschettas. Yeah whatever i'll think about it later.

"awww tana i can't my parents is going to kentucky to watch the rodeo for a week and i have to babysit my sister." wait her parents is not home. FOR A WEEK? Score.

"that's okay. Maybe i'll come over tomorrow for a sleepover. So you won't be _lonely_." i raised my eyebrow signaling her. She stared at me blankly. I sighed and squeezed her stood up. "i should get going my gig starts in a bit. Come by anytime. It's called the comedome bar." she flashed a grin and waved as she walked out.

Her butt is cute. She looks amazing from behind. She's done a good job with her body. I bet her british girlfriend was all over her. Considering how hot she was.  
>"san! Stop staring. And let's go home before my sister got back". I snaped out of my head "she is 14 you know and she"s even taller than me." I held brittany's hand as we ran to my 2006 Black Mustang Convertible.<p>

I drove and a we sang a song in the car. Then a sexy song started tuning in. Brittany danced sexily and strip tease. She slid her t-shirt of showing her abs. She was wearing a pink bra and a skirt. Really Really turned on now. She waved her shirt with her right hand and slid her left up and down her body. She took my hand and placed it on her breast. I massaged her breast. She moaned playfully following the music. She was on her knees facing me. I trailed my hand down to her skirt signaling her to pull her panties down. I kept my eyes on the road trying so hard not to watch her. I teased her making arch her back.

She moaned "santana! Harder!" i pushed my hand deeper. I curled my fingers making her reach the limit. She came all over my hands. I slowed down my pace letting her ride her orgasm. She colasped on my arm. She kissed my hand slowly higher higher and higher. She nibbled on my earlobe.

I giggled "stop it B. I'm driving". Her hand is now unzipping my jeans. Ske kissed my neck and sucking and biting making a mark.

"i'm serious britt. We can do it later".  
>"i can wait. I'm to in love with you". She whispered to my ear sending me chills. "ok you know what fuck it". I pulled over and pulled her to me. I kissed her hungrily. She pulled my jeans and panties desparately. We were making out and she pushed two fingers inside me. "oohh fffffuck!" she pulled my shirt above my breast. And massaged my breast. Her breast was pushing against my body. "i'm cuming".<br>I came and she pulled her fingers and licked it. She kissed me "come on lets go home".

"owh now you wanna go home" i pecked her. She pushed me, helping me get back up. "muah muah, sorry you were too hot". "ok can't deny that" i gestured my body. I hold her hand and continued driving.

I parked in front of her house. I saw her parents who are packing i rolled down my windows "hey mr and mrs P". I waved at them. They smiled and waved back. "ok britt. I gotta go. see you tomorrow at school". I blew her a kiss. She hoped of the car and shouted "bye sannnnnyyy!". I love when she does that.

I unlocked my phone and texted fy.

**Hey, are you home? -s**

**Nope, i'm at the bar. -f**

**I'm gonna come by at 8? -s**

**It's 6 now, i'll be finish by 8:30. You can come to the bar. -f**

**Okay. Where is the bar? -s**

**Do you remember the candy store that we used to buy razzles from? If you see that go straight then you will see the comedome bar. -f**

**Owh yeah, I remember that. Ok see you then sergeant elicefytro :p -s**

**Ok. Looking Forward to it hottie. Althought we have to do a bit of shopping i'm short on ingrediants. -f**

**No prob. -s**

I parked my car at the garage. "i'm home!" at yelled to make sure if anybody is home.

"welcome home tana, i'm going out with your dad and brother for a dinner. You want to come?" she peaked from her bedroom while wearing an earing. i smiled at the presence of my mother trying to look nice for my dad. I walked towards her and slid my hands around her waist making her jump a little. "what are you smilling about?".

"fy is back".

"fy? You mean avenham? It's been a long time since i saw her. How is she?"

"well she's doing fine. She has an apartment. She got kicked out after hmm... Coming out?" i quirked my eyebrows.

"she what? Does she have food? Does she have a job? Where in the world has the men gone to. Everybody's gay now. No offense"

"none taken. She have a gig actually every thursdays and sundays. She says it pays really well. And i am going to visit her tonight. Can i?"

"hmm...okay but be back at 10" she started putting on make up and looked herself on the mirror like 10 times.

"you look beautiful mom. You know i can bring Adam with me. If you want some adult alone time with dad." i teased making her blush.

"ok. Take care of him. He is 5 so be careful. Hold his hand always". I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"but one condition I get to come back at 12." she's thinking... "Come on mom. Please".

"ok deal. No funny business".

I smiled "ok promise".

I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I looked at my watch. "shit it's 7:30". I grabbed my towel and take a shower. I got out. I am so blank what am i going to wear. Why am i so nervous. Well i did have a crush on her but that was ages ago. It's typical to feel a bit nervous. But i have brittany now.

Ok i decided to wear vintage coloured jeans and a vintage blue shirt. Tucked in. My hair tied in a messy pony with my frinch. No make up but my lipstick that brings out the colour of my lips. Ok i'm done "adam! Are you ready? Hurry up. I'll be at the car!" i ran down the stairs knowing i'm late. I saw my brother watching cartoons. I switched off the tv and carried him to the car. "come on. I'm late".

I layed him on the front seat and buckeled his seatbelts. "where are we going tana?" "we are going visit my friend. Be nice okay".

Finally i found the bar. I was thinking really hard how to get my brother in. He was half a sleep so i carried him in. Once i step my foot in everybody was staring at my brother i covered his head with a jacket. And asked one of the waiters where fy is. Then a knock on the mic took my attention. There she is sitting on a stool with a guitar and a spotlight glistening above her. She saw me and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 : Elicefytro Avenham's Story 2

**AN: sorry for the late update. been really busy with work and all. this one focuses one fy, how santana and her bonded. please review tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own glee. nothing. nada. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elicefytro Avenham Story Part 2<strong>

**Fy pov**

"Hello everybody this is my last song its called memories. It's about my memory of a latina I knew a long time ago."I smiled at her. She brought her brother. He's all grown up. She looks wonderful. I love her. I never stopped loving her.I wanted to kiss her the first time i layed my eyes on her. I would go for it, if it wasn't for the blonde girlfriend of hers.I respect her relationship. I do and I need to control myself.

I started plucking my chords. I looked at her, looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

**_I heard the song that you adore  
>On the radio near the store<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel that i knew<br>What it feels like to say i love you_**

**_But i never get the chance to meet you  
>To show you to tell you how i feel<em>**  
><strong><em>I would have ran , or climbed , or swim a thousand seas.<em>**  
><strong><em>Just to be with you but I didn't.<em>**

**_oooooohh oooohhh boundaries and walls clenching me tight_**  
><strong><em>Making me feel all soft inside<br>By thinking about my memories._**

I sang the song with all my heart not breaking eye contact at all. She seems awe struck.  
>After the song I jumped off the stage and walked towards her giving her a hug.<p>

"Well hello there beautiful. How do you like my song?" I teased her cause clearly that song is for blushed and punched my arm.

"Oww what was that for?" I rubbed my arm.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She blushed and looked at the floor smiling. "What? I was in love with you okay?" I gave her a innocent look. She looked tired carrying her brother "Want me to carry him?".

"Oh god yes" She rolled her eyes." He is so heavy"

I reached my hand out to carry him. " I missed him. He has gotten so big. Last time I checked he was a baby.""Well your last time was 3 years ago."

"Come on let's walk to the grocery store. I'm short on stuffs". I held her hand tugging her to follow my lead. Her hands were so soft.

Once we got out, it was freezing! I put my hand which was holding her hand in my pocket. We used to do that a lot. We walked and talked for a bit. The store was really near the bar. We got the stuffs and head to my apartment. She seemed so educated about food. She used to tell me all the ingredients just by tasting a cookie.

We got to my apartment after a while. She seemed impressed with it cause it was ugly on the outside but huge on the inside like a studio."Wow. This is awesome. How did you get it?" she looked at me widening her eyes. "Well the landlord had a thing for me so she gave methe biggest room with cheap rent. Well I don't blame her I'm hot". I pouted making an i-don't-know face. she shot me a look."What?" I walked towards her and showed her my bedroom "ah-ha I could have figured you would put up Carlos Santana's posters". She loved it. The walls are painted black and the floor was black. the furniture was colourful but only one colour. green clock, red lamp, blue bed frame. "I don't even like him. But I like the name". Considering his amazing guitar skills. " Come on I wanna show you the kitchen". I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get started". She pulls out an apron from her handbag . the apron was really cool and _sexy_.

It was really convincing. It made the latina looked very sexy. "So... do you always carry a naked body covered with leafs apron in your handbag?" I teased her. "HA-HA very funny. It was the only one on sale". I stared at her apron. "Hey! stop drooling over my apron and help me cook". She swung her spatula. "Okay. How can i help Chef?" she smiled and pointed at the onions. "You can start by peeling those"She had so much passion in cooking. You can see it burning in her eyes. The way she moved her hands.

"What the heck are these?" I raised my eyebrows. "Those are rosemaries . Chop them up". I chopped the rosemaries. I did it wrongly. "Not like that silly.." She moved to my left and held my hand showing me how to cut it. I can feel her warm breath, ghosting against my neck.

I stared at her she's so pretty. Her eyes, her soft skin, her lips. I want that lips, I want to taste it. Now she's staring at me. "What are you looking at?" She leaned in and squinch her eyes to look into my eyes more deeply. Since when did she became so clueless. Maybe she hung out with Brittany too much. That blonde is as dumb as a bag of potatoes.

"You're really beautiful you know?" I kissed her cheek. I'm in love with her. If only she was single. I would sing to her, cook for her everyday even if the kitchen will burn or blow up.

"Aaaawwww that's sweet. I'm not beautiful it's the apron". She posed a sexily and made a model face. Which is making me sweaty right now. "Looking at your cooking skills i think you should wait in the living room." she scrunched her nose and made a sarcastic face which is adorable. I raised my shoulders "If you say so."

I head out to the living room, plopping myself onto the couch and sinking in searching for a comfortable position. Satisfied with my position I reached out for the remote control on the coffee table. Switching the channels looking for a decent show. I failed, the only good thing on was how it's made. I watched this episode like a thousand times.

A couple of minutes later I started doze off. Listening to the sounds of her cooking. I glance at her every now and then. Skillfully chopping, sauteing, and whatever.

"you have to stop drooling some time, or else you'll get dehydrated." I laughed sarcastically at her joke. "I'm not drooling. I'm...uumm..." I'm thinking of an excuse. "hungry yeah that's it mmmm.. So hungry" I rubbed my tummy. "I'm almost done."

She served the food majestically. I'm serious like using a proper napkin or fork or whatever. "tadaaa. A perfect dinner just as you wish." she swayed her hands showing the tables. "wow this is amazing Santi." she snickered. " I'm serious I love it."

what is she laughing about. "you called me Santi. No one called me that but you. If someone called me that, you would either kick them or punch them till they bleed." I laughed too after remembering our memories. OUR, I like the sound of that.

"I wanted to feel special to you." I replied truthfully. she sat down and gestured her hands signaling for me to sit. " you don't have to do that. You are always special." my stomach was feeling butterflies, fluttering, shivering knowing that I was special to her.

I walked towards the kitchen leaving her confused. I needed to get away for a while. The heat was way too much for me. I know I'm not suppose to Feel like this. She has a freaking girlfriend. I have to relax. I opened my fridge and grabbed a carton of beer cans. Needed an excuse for storming out.

I placed the beer cans in the table. "oh no no. That is so not classy." she whined. It's true the beer cans totally ruined the feeling-rich-moment. "I have two fancy champagne glass. We can pour it into the glass." I offered my idea. She seems to be fond to the idea.

"ok. Sounds great. You are always the mischievous one aren't you. The time that we had to do a maths correction Five times for 50 questions cause apparently she didn't like black. And we were wearing black jeans, shirts and shoes because we were addicted to spy kids. I got a B- and you got an A-. Our grades were better on yesterday's test.

Then you made up a plan. Placing tracing papers so we just have to copy once. And she bought it." I sat down again pulled the napkin and placed it on my lap. "I remember that! Mrs eliott was a crazy hag. Every single day she would tell us about her marriage problems."

she starts to eat. So I followed her lead. " this is amazing. Oh my god" I covered my mouth. " you certainly have skills woman, what is it called again?" she giggled and blushed. "it's called 'risotto ai frutti di mare' which is kind of a seafood risotto. Can you feel the sour sweet bitterness." her eyes were glistening and filled with hope. "yeah what is it?" not exactly interested in the topic but seeing Santana smile can make me listen to her for hours. " I added a hint of lemon zest and cinnamon."

"well it's amazing... YOU are amazing. I know one thing I can cook really well..." I widened my eyes and nodded. Waiting for her reply. "thank you. What is it?". "instant noodles." she looked away and laughed. "I can show you how to cook if you want." I joked.

The dinner went really well we laughed and reminisce old times. I miss her. We finished eating and moved to the couch to finish our beer in the fancy glasses.

"so how did you met brittany?" I asked her. "I met her in high school. Funny story actually. We were in history class. There was a test to measure our level and start with that, and as you know britt is clueless about everything except ducks. She sat beside me and whispered asking me for answers. I've always had a soft spot for her so I let her copy me. It went well, the next day the teacher called us both. I was nervous and she was too. Then the teacher showed me the paper and there Brittany wrote on her paper 'name : Santana lopez'. Apparently she copied me but i did'nt expect her to copy EVERYTHING.  
>Brittany was the only person who didn't submit the test. She recognized britt's handwriting. Me and her got stuck with detention and we have to redo the test. Since that day me and her became best friends". She smiled looking down to the couch, tracing circles on the fabric.<p>

"and how did you became a couple?" i am really curious about that, bestfriends don't just end up being in love with each other. " I've always felt that I am in love with her but I kept it bottled inside. We went to a party one day and started to dance then as you know when I get drunk I get weepy and really clingy so she dragged me to a room to avoid the noise cause I started crying about the floor that everybody step on them but never say sorry, I know stupid. Then we started making out I hardly remember anything but the next day she was cuddling beside me and I told her I loved her and she felt the same. We start to go out and she is like the sweetest thing that ever happened to me. And the sex was just bbuuurrrgghhh ". She put her fist to her temples and spreading her fingers. Gesturing it to mind-blowing.

"okay that's enough way too much info". I regretted asking that. Now I feel like punching someone. I should be the one she falls in love with, after all we've been through together. Why can't it be me? instead of that dumb blonde. This is just Wrong.

"so how about you and that British girl?" she asked me while drinking a sip of the beer. " what about her?" I shot back at her. "I don't know the relationship I guess. What does it feel... like being with her?" She said trying to make a conversation. "it felt right. It was magical because she's my first girlfriend. But sometimes I just drifted away thinking about someone else."

I told her the truth but not entirely. I act like I'm clueless but I know what I feel and I have been keeping it for too long. I can't hold it anymore but I have to make a plan. I have to make sure she falls for me. "what do you mean someone else?" ok here comes the sweet talk. "by someone else I mean my first love, you" she smiled and looked into my eyes and pulled away way too quickly.

She stood up and grabbed her handbag "i ummm should go. My mom is probably back by now she's gonna be worried." she smiled at me but weakly. Then she walked towards the door. I stood up and followed her "oooookay?" I said awkwardly. She walked and turned backwards facing me. " fy? Just so You know. I love Brittany more than anything. I know we had some Connection back in the old days, you are really special to me but not in that way." didn't see that coming.

"yeah I get it. Totally." I nodded to convince her I was telling the truth but I'm not. "thanks for today it was awesome. It's been a while since I felt awesome you are a fantastic cook." I praised her. "your welcome. Call me if you need any help okay?" she looked at me with pity. I don't need that I can take care of myself. No one can feel what I felt. " ok yeah sure. Let me walk you to your car." I lied to her. " no no. That's okay i could use some alone time". She lowered her head feeling guilty after rejecting me. I hugged her "ok be safe. It's really good to see you". I hugged her more tightly then let her go.

It's always about letting go. I will always have to let it go. I'm freaking tired of letting others happiness away from me. I know it's best if we let go but not now, not ever. I'm done being nice. I have to figure out a plan. Whatever it is It's gotta be a good one.

Hold on to your socks santana, brittany cause Fy is BACK!

* * *

><p><strong> AN: ok so that's it. stick to it, it's gonna get better. tell me your ideas. thank you for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Santana Quinn bonding

**A/N : sorry for the late update. sorry for everything. english is not my native language so be nice and this is my first fanfic. sorry okay don't be too harsh. **

**A/N 2 : i love brittana but i love quinntana more and i hate faberry. so this is the explanation of my OC. chill out Fly blackbird. i purposely want you to wait. be cool guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana and Quinn bonding.<strong>

**Santana. 12:30 am Thursday.**

What the hell? I felt confused right now, walking alone from her apartment to my car. She is so flirting. However, that's not the problem. I felt something. Something I was familiar with a long time ago. I know this feeling. Feeling that I need her. It can't be. I'm in love with Brittany. We've been together for a year now, and I am happy. But, why am I feeling like this. The urge of kissing her. Maybe it's the beer I do get drunk easily. Yeah maybe that's it. The last time involved alcohol too. Even so, I need to talk to someone right now. I rummaged through my handbag looking for my keys and phone.

I dialed my mom's number. "Hello?" she said giggling. "Henry! That tickles." My mom is so doing it with my dad. "eeeewww gross mom. Can I stay over at Quinn's house tonight? It's better than driving home late in the darkness." She can't stop giggling. "Ok. Just be careful sweetie" I swore I just heard a moan. "Ok mom. Have fun!" I teased her and Hung up. Okay that is weird.

I searched Quinn's name and called her. Come on. Pick up the damn phone Quinn. I clamped my phone between my shoulder and ear to keep it in place while I unlocked my car got in. "Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice. "Hello Quinn? Are you home?" I asked her while fumbling the car key through the keyhole. "Yeah. What's up?" " can I crash at your place tonight? I need to talk to you may be some advice. You up to it?" she hummed obviously thinking what the hell is going on with me. She probably thinks I'm a freak calling her at 12:30 in the morning for advice. I need her right now. I need a best friend.

"Are you okay? What happened with you and Brittany? Yeah sure. The spare key is under the flower pot the third one on the left. Be careful not to break it. I'm too lazy to go down, considering it's 12:30 in the morning." I waited for the engine to warm up. It's longer than usual.

"Yeah sorry about that. Lesbian emergency. I'm okay. It's not Brittany. It's fy." I plunged the gas to make my mustang go faster. Fy is so fucked up right now. She acts like all tough but I know she's hurting, after all she's been through. If I were her, I would kill that son of a bitch kind of father. She deserves better. I know she's coming on to me. I'm not gonna lie I used to think about her everyday, but it stopped after I met Brittany. She has to know that things can get better. I can't reply to those feelings. I'm with Brittany now.

I parked on the sidewalk. Noticing that her porch was occupied. I walked towards The door and searched for the key. I went in, and Quinn was standing outside her room leaning forward resting on her elbows on the railing. She was wearing boxer shorts and a white-t.

I ran upstairs and hugged her. "I need your help." I whispered in a serious tone. She pulled away and held my hand guiding me to her room. "Sit. I'll go grab a drink. You want anything?" she pushed my shoulders down to a white bean bag. Wow this room is huge! Her old house was big too, but this is the mega huge! Her room was painted white. The floors are wood, white wood. Her bed had no frame just a mattress but a soft comfy one with white comforter, white pillow. Everything is white. Except her TV. Which is a flat screen. Her dad got a promotion. She must be crazy rich now. The room is very beautiful, simple and cool.

"Hello? Santana are you there?" she waved her hand to my face. Waking me up from my thoughts. "Huh? Yeah. Beer.Please." I smiled at her. "Ok. I'll be right back." She turned away and walked out of the room. I was daydreaming then my phone text tone came in.

From: fy I think you left your brother at my apartment.

Oh god! I totally forgot about him. Mom's gonna kill me.

Oh my god! Is he awake? I'll come and get him. - s

Yeah, he is. He just woke up. He seems fine. He's playing with my xbox. No you don't have to, I can take care of him. You can fetch him in the morning. It's late now so... - f

Oh. Tell him I'm gonna pick him up in the morning. Please take good care of him. My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out. - s

I'll tell him that. He's fine. He says ok, and he loves you. Don't worry I made a deal with him to not rad you out. - f

Ok thank you so much. See you in the morning. - s

Quinn came in and gave me a bottle of beer. "so what's up? You ok? You seemed worried." She asked me. "I'm okay." She dragged another bean bag and placed it next to me and sat down."ok so tell me the dish." She drank a sip of the beer. "I think fy is flirting with me."

"Well one, can't blame her. You're pretty hot. Two, what makes you think that? Three, can't you just ignore it?"

"I know fy. She used her flirty smirk and all the unnecessary compliments she gave me. I can't ignore it because I'm afraid that she's gonna kill herself. She's really hurt right now with her history and all. I don't know if she can handle a rejection."

"Maybe she needs someone. Just be there for her but don't lead her on. And maybe you could less make out with Britt in front of her. Seriously, you guys can't stay away from each other even for 10 seconds."

" I can do that. Although it's gonna be hard keeping my hands to myself. If you know what I mean. Hahaha." She rolled her eyes

"gross. What's up with that fy girl? She seems ok to me." She scooted closer to me. I could feel her knees brushing against mine. She is warm. I was always drawn to quinn, like she has a magnet. I don't know if I should tell her about Fy, but I need advice. "that's her problem. she is most certainly not ok. Her dad is a jackass. I'm confused that her mother hadn't killed him yet." She stared at me with sleepy eyes but listening. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's wrong with the father?" Oh totally forgot.

"When she was a kid her dad sexually abused her and her mom, like beating them up, rape and stuff like that. She ran away like 10 times. Lived in a box for two days may be longer. Worked in a store. She will only be back home if her dad sent a search for her. I don't get him actually he's nice but the, next thing you know, he's a douche. She will always crash at my place. Every night I can hear sobs coming from her. If I asked her anything, she would make jokes or ignore me like everything is fine.

Then, one day me and she went home from school early because fy didn't feel well, and nobody came to pick her up. We walked all the way home. She was throwing up everywhere. When we opened the door. We could hear someone moaning and creaking in the bedroom. As you know, I was younger than her, so I didn't quite understand. I think she knew what it meant because she slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. There he was, fucking another girl. Her dad was cheating. He saw fy but didn't stop, what a freak. Fy turned around and smiled at me but tears pouring rapidly down her face. And she said, "maybe we can go to your house?" I cried and dragged her out of the house. She lived with me after that. I didn't know what happened to her mom. She showed me her lyric book. It was amazing she would draw a bit on the side. It was like a journal, coffee spills, Pictures and flowers taped to the pages as her lyrics covered the pages. Stories written in metaphors and soft poetry. She got better as days pass by. We were in love after experimenting with each other but never went too far cause if my parents found out, we're experimenting, she would kick her out.

Then she started to get sick. Throwing up in the mornings, bloating. My mom brought her to the doctor as her disorder became worse. She was pregnant with her father's baby. She never stopped crying. Her father knew about it instantly. Her father was a well-known sergeant, so he didn't want his honor to be ruined. he beat the crap out of fy. She took a couple of blows in her stomach. She started to bleed, and her dad panicked and sent her to our home. We brought her to the hospital. There was blood so the doctor made her took a test to see if the baby was the test result came out, she told me "i think i'm gonna keep it, get away from here and come home everyday knowing someone loves me or cared." that was the first time she was really happy. then the test came and the doctor showed her the results and there was no heartbeat. She almost killed herself. Her dad felt guilty but as you know, people can't change easily. He was angrier than ever. Because people started to gossip. So he shipped her to Malaysia and making excuses that fy was becoming a hippie, and it was dangerous. So that's it." Quinn looked so shocked. i feel so sad as the memories came back. i can feel the tears welling up.

"hey hey now don't cry san." quinn reached to me and held me. her right hand stroking my hair, her left hand on my back tracing circles. i love it when she holds me makes me feel so safe. nobody can hug me like she does. "are you okay?" she pulled away and looked to see if i was okay. i nodded, i don't want her to let go of me so i pulled her closer. she smells nice like flowers. "don't cry ok. i hate it when you get all sad. you're pretty when you smile." she teased making me giggle in her embrace. she squeezed me and pulled away and i whimpered at the lost contact. "come let's sleep." she held her hand out. i smile at her. "see you made my point. you look adorable smiling. so stop crying. it's not your fault." i pulled myself up and walked towards her. "here wear this" she handed a white shirt and a boxer. i raised my eyebrow. "what? today is laundry week, and that is my dad's. as you know he's not here anymore and you look hot in that." she laughed and soon i joined her. "make sure you button it all the way up.Don't want my mom see your cleavage is it?" she made her bed so well it's a shame it's gonna get ruined.

she went to bed and i crawled after her, then she dimmed the lights. she scooted closer wraps her arms around my neck  
>"goodnight san." i slid my hand over her waist and hugged her for warmth. "goodnight Q." i slept soundly in her arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. Hate my grammar? so sorry for being stupid in english. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : I'll always be her second

I'll always be her second.

Quinn

I was sleeping when someone woke me up. "Hey babe." santana crawled and straddled me. I tried to move my hands but I was tied to the bed frame.  
>"Wha?" I'm speechless and so turned on. "Shh. Just relax." she leaned in and Brushed her lips against mine. Oh god she's torturing me. She stripped her clothes off. She's wearing a red bra. Her body is amazing." You're so sexy." I licked my lips. She kissed me but this time more passionately. Slowly she moved down to my neck.<br>I tilted my head to give her better access. She sucked on my pulse point. I love this. "Honey." she's so sweet. "honey..dear." I want her. "Quinn honey. Wake up!"  
>someone slapped me.I open my eyes and closed it as soon as the sunlight hit me. It was a dream. I feel so disappointed. Plus what do I expect?<br>I felt a pang of guilt rose in my chest as reality decided to punch me in the face. She doesn't even know I like her. Even I'm confused. This is so lame being confused with my feeling blah blah. I'm not even gay or am I? Whatever it is I enjoyed the dream. Hell! I loved that dream.  
>I didn't notice I was drifting off before my mom decided to slap me again. "Wake up! Jeez!"<p>

What the hell. "What? Mom? Why did you wake me up? I had a great dream. Really great." I slumped down to my bed. God I'm sick, she's Santana for Christ sake.  
>"I'm leaving. I have a book club meeting in 5 minutes. I'll be back by 5. And tell Santana to button her shirt. I don't want to see her cleavage." she pointed to Santana who is sleeping beside me. "well I want to." I whispered so slowly making sure my mom can't hear me. "what?" she looked at me. "I said. Goodbye. Have fun at your book club." I smiled at her. She seems convinced "ok bubye sweetie. Breakfast is in the kitchen." she kissed my forehead and left.<p>

I laid back down and covered my face with the blanket. I'm so horny, damn that awesome dream. Huh why do I have to like her. If she notices I'll deny it. Although, I'm not gonna deny it to myself. But both Brittany and she is inseparable. Whatever, I'll work something out.

I rested on my elbows and watched her sleep. For once I can stare at her without any sarcasm. What happened to her. She used to be so nice.  
>I guess High school poisoned her. Not me, I am usually a bit bitchy but not her. She was so sweet. Suddenly she moved to her right facing me. She was so close I can feel her breath on my face. I'm leaning into her. Why am I doing this. She's gonna freak.<p>

I wonder what her lips feels like. it must be so soft. I want her. I want her lips to mine. She's so lovable. I'm so close to her lips now I can feel the heat from her body.

"Mmm Britt" she mumbled sleepily. Eyes still closed. She's still sleeping. I stopped and backed away. Feeling very sad and ashamed of myself. What am I doing. I can't ruin their relationship. I smiled to myself recalling how happy she looks when Brittany held her hand or laughed. i know it's cheesy but seeing her happy really makes me happy. Ever since we've been friends, i have always known that i had tiny feelings for her but it grew and Santana is too good for me. She's so beautiful and talented, her voice is just uuurgghh . I swear if Britt breaks her heart I'll kill her. I huffed feeling disappointed and got up from the bed.

I walked to the kitchen. Surprised by my mom's statement of ' breakfast is in the kitchen ' she never cooks breakfast. I pushed the door open and there is a bowl,  
>two eggs, a carton of milk and 1 box of instant pancakes. Yeah thought so.I placed all the ingredients in the bowl a started mixing it. I heard footsteps and the kitchen door creaked. "yo prego" she greeted me with her slang. Here comes the insults.<p>

"Do you want chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes." I asked Santana who has just arrived. " Um blueberry." I nodded still looking at the mixing bowl. I poured some batter in the pan making a circle.

I turned around to get the spatula and Santana was sitting one eye closed as she tilted her head up. I was stunned by her beauty. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, with her bangs cleavage showing. And her neck oh her wonderful wonderful neck. Then my eyes landed on her duck necklace that Brittany got her. I looked down to the floor as I recall that she has a girlfriend. "Your pancakes are burnt." she said to me calmly and pointed to the now burning pancake. "Oh shit!" I flipped it, showing the black surface of the pancake. "I'm not gonna eat that." she exclaimed . I throw it immediately in the dustbin. The smell is filling the kitchen.

I finish cooking and put the pan in the sink. "Here you go. Blueberry pancakes." she smiled at me. Hummed and rubbed her palms together. I can't stop staring at her cleavage. I stand up and walked toward her across the island "look at me." I said slowly. She turned with a weird look was plastered on her face. Then I reached and buttoned her shirt all the way up. She froze. "What are you doing?" I can feel her tense up in my touch. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm buttoning your shirt." she smiled and struck her chest more so I can get more leverage.

Uurrghh how can she be cute and sexy as hell at the same time. I hate her. Oh damn it, she's wearing a red bra. The dream came rushing back to my memories,  
>and now I'm blushing. I can feel my cheeks burning. "aaaaahhh why is it so hard to button it." I snapped. Needing air I didn't know I was holding. "Calm down, maybe you should focus more on my button not my boobs." she held my hand that was on her buttons. "ok done!" I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.<p>

I returned to my pancake and digging In. "Where's Judy?" I looked at her. "Book club." she nodded and finished her pancakes. The story about FY really tore my heart. Knowing that Santana and her went through all of that. I used to hear rumors about the avenham's but they lived at lima height so nobody except around that area would mess with them.

wait Where's Brittany. She didn't even call santana. Oh wait San didn't mention about Brittany yesterday."Why didn't you tell Brittany?"  
>I asked out of the blue. She didn't look up. "What are you talking about?" classic santana, pushing these things off. I sensed something was wrong. "San?" she didn't answer so I let it go. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but just so you know I'm always here." she nodded and smiled weakly. I missed us being best friends.<p>

"Thank you Quinn." she kept her head down. I can see her blush. "For?" I shot back. Wanting to make her feel better. "Being there for me." she stared into my eyes and filled me with hope. "I'll always be there for you." I said slowly not really wanting her to hear me. She stood up and cleaned her plates. I didn't notice her ass and now I'm staring at it. I'm such a freak. Check out my best friend. I sighed and did the same. "I'm gonna take a shower." she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent down a bit and wrapped my hands around her waist. She had to stand on her toes because I am a bit taller than her. "You're gonna be okay." I whispered. I don't really even know what's bothering her so much.

She's so warm. I can't let go of her. "Don't tell anyone about this. They're gonna think I'm a softie." I smiled and rubbed her back, knowing that she needed that hug. "Of course my lady" she chuckled and pulled away. I was a little sad that she didn't hug me longer. "You're such a dork." she walked past me and her hand brushed against mine. I looked at her immediately, she just walked towards the bathroom. Exaggerate much. I sighed and went back to cleaning.

When I got out of the shower she was already dressed in my clothes. "Wow nice shirt, I wonder whose that is?" I smiled and turned around to face my dresser. "Thanks. I'll return it later lame'o." she unlocked her phone and dialed Britt's number. I felt some sort of guilt in my chest. I didn't do anything, why am I feeling like this? I know eavesdropping can be wrong but whatever.

"Hey B" she grinned "oh it was great. She was great. Uh-huh. Where are you? I'll pick you I'm at Quinn's. Oh no no it was a last minute thing. Oh and yeah I forgot, my brother is at Fy's. I have to pick him up don't I? I can't just leave him there Britt. My mom's gonna kill me. Of course I love you but he's my brother. We can pick him up together but will be late for school. Yeah yeah I know mr. York is hot tempered. Are you sure? Ok bye. I love you. muah!"

She is really sad I can tell it. I hate to see her like this. "I can get him." way to go Quinn. Now she knows you listened to her one-sided conversation. " You can't, you don't have a car." damn it she's right. I scratched my head. "I can borrow one from the Thao's." I slid a shirt above my head and walked towards her.  
>Well done fabray, you like her and you're letting her go away. "Ok. I gotta go." and with that she left me. I didn't even know the Thao's. Let alone to borrow their car. I heard the door slam and an engine sound. I can't believe she just left me here without considering anything, and Brittany was being an idiot. It's her brother, for god sakes she can't just leave him there. But of course santana would do anything for you.<p>

Wait for you, even if you went back to Artie and forced her to come out. If you don't want to be late, get a bus or something, get a little effort, for santana. For santana. Oh that's what I am doing now. Everybody leaves, even my mom. I know this is stupid thinking that nobody loves me and all. But in your thoughts you just can't run from them. It tears you apart from the inside.

i grabbed my jacket and head to the door. though it would be nice to see someone work so hard to drive you to school. i opened the door and the driveway was empty. i just stared at the grass. embarassed with myself. nobody is waiting for me. that is just silly. i walked a bit and texted santana where is fy's apartment.

After a while, she just texted Fy's number. Urgh 1 minutes she's thanking me and one minute she just ditch me. Oh yeah just ditch Quinn to drive your stupid blond girlfriend. Yeah do that. Who am I to question your a long argument with myself, I decided to text FY.

Hey, Quinn here. What's your address? - Quinn

Hey, are you coming over? Aren't you going to school? - FY

Yeah. Santana left her brother right? I'm coming to pick him up, drop him at the Lopez's and then go to school without a car. - Quinn

What? Ok whatever, come here and tell me what happened. Get a cab or something - FY

I'm coming. Address please - Quinn

I'll text it later, I don't remember - FY

How can she possibly not know her address. I sighed and called a cab, even though I don't know exactly where I'm going.

then after making a fool of myself with the driver, she texted me her address. I stared long and hard at the window. Admiring the scenery that I grew up to. I saw the swing that I always go to when I would feel sad or lonely, Santana would always run to it if she saw me there and make hilarious comments on people. She would make up a stupid game or make impressions of harry potter. We used to watch harry potter or lord of the rings together. everytime she would shout

" we're hot ! But now let's get nerdy!" That's what I love about her so much. I smiled to myself remembering how different santana when she's home and when she's at school. she changed after dating Brittany. Now she doesn't watch harry potter anymore cause Brittany would get 's gentle and warm. Yeah warm that's a perfect word to describe her. I was knocked out from my thoughts by the driver asking for money.

I fixed my shirt and walked towards the entrance. i went up the elevator and knocked on the door a couple of times. the door then flung open revealing a pretty much naked Fy. she was only in a bra and panties. i eyed her up and down " ok. where's adam?" she grins and pulled me into her apartment. i was amazed by her body. really great body. "i was getting ready. umm he's in that room." she pointed towards sort of a game room. i came into the room and noticed adam was missing and interpreting by the noise in the bathroom. he's in there. i went back to the living room to check out the place.

I saw Fy whipping me out a drink. i sat down on her couch then she comes over with the drink. "where's San?" she asked. i cringed after i heard her name "she's went to pick Brittany up." she rolled her eyes and slumped down. "so you helped to pick her brother up?" i sighed and answered by nodding at her question. "what's the catch?" i faced her " nothing, just helping a friend." she stared down. " that's really nice of you to help her, while she flee with her girlfriend." i felt so hurt and stupid for letting myself feel like this." can you keep a secret?" i nodded " i'm kinda in love with her. But she has a girlfriend." i looked at her, gesturing for her to move on. " don't get me wrong but Britt is beautiful but i don't see her as 'gay'" she quirked her eyebrows. i took a sip of the drink and said something that was suppose to be in my head. " tell me about it." she straightened her back and looked at my face. i panicked " i mean. Britt's great but not compared to San. no! wait. umm Britt used to hurt santana and there's no one to take care of her after that. i-umm" she gasped and covered her mouth. " you like her don't you?" she widened her eyes at me. i tried to keep my cool and shook my head. " What! no way." i laughed akwardly way to go fabray. "Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. i have a gaydar that works nonstop." she held my hand. "I don't know what your talking about." i stood up as i saw Adam strolling back to the living room. "ok. time to go Adam." he smiled and and slid his hand in mine. that made my heart melt. he's so cute. "where's Ana?" her small voice captured my attention. i kneeled down and fixed his messy hair "she's with Brittany." he seemed sad. "what's wrong?" he kept looking down "Doesn't Ana love me?" my heart broke into millions of tiny pieces as he said that. i guided his chin to look at me, "of course she loves you. She said to tell you that Batman needs help cause Robin got sick and Santana is available, so she has to help him beat the bad guys." he smiled and hugged me "ok let's go."

i saw Fy pacing around at the corner of my eye. i stand up and walked towards her. "umm thank you. This place is awesome." she smiled and walked towards the door. i made my way out and turned around as i heard Fy calling my name. " Quinn! about earlier, if you need someone to talk to i'm here. I might have plan." i nodded and smiled. I seriously am freaking out, nobody can know i like her. it's like wierd. santana and quinn. quinn and santana. see no connection at all. However it would be and quinn. Quinn santana. actually that sound just perfect. i wonder what it feel to kiss her. just seeing her flip her hair thingy make me tingly.  
>i woke from my daydream as i feel a tug on my hand. "Quinn, why are you smilling?" oh shit i'm smilling. urgghh i hate this feeling. i can't see her sad. "let's get you home ok adam?" he nodded. he's so cute like a mini santana. we walked towards the taxi stop then adam saw an ice cream vendor. "quinn! can i have ice cream."<br>i look into my wallet there's only a couple bucks left for two rides. ok now he's crying. "ok come on."

i watched as adam licked his ice cream. how am i going to get to school. this is so messed up. i'm already late one period and she didn't even call me. probably to busy making out with Brittany. "ok we're here." i knocked on the lopez's door and saw her mom open it. "hey Quinn. where's Ana?" she ushered me to come in. "that's okay. i'm late for school." she looked at her wrist watch. "oh yeah. is it because of adam? ay ay mija is really in trouble." i chuckled and say my goodbye. " thank you so much Quinn." i nodded and started walking.  
>That's the only option to go to school. then, thunder starts booming, oh please don't rain.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Now i'm sure

**A/N: Sorry it took me ages to update. Been busy with school so forgive pairing is not yet decided. Enjoy!**

**Quinn POV**

It's raining.

It's raining.

I'm walking in the rain.

Those words kept ringing in my thoughts. As you probably already know that I am know walking in the rain. And! May I fill you in, it's raining cats and dogs right now. So I'm soaked. When I get to school I'm gonna kill Santana. I'm going to kick her pretty little ass.

I sighed as I entered the halls of mckinley. Yeah, as I thought everyone is staring at me. I raised my hand to warn them not to mess with me right now. I glared at everyone. If looks could kill, they would be dead. I walked towards the changing room with my head down. I'm exhausted as hell.

"Quinn!" someone shouted at me.

I kept walking, ignoring the fact that it is Rachel. I am not in a good mood. If she talks to me I'll probably kill myself or her either way would be fine.

"hey Quinn! Wait up! It's me Rachel." I rolled my eyes at her foolishness. Ofcourse I know it's her. She's cuckoo I tell you.

I grunted as I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and snapped. That hand just pushed the wrong button.

"What the fucking hell do you want? " I screamed my lungs out. Then I widened my eyes in shock because apparently fate just hates my guts and made me scream at a confused latina. Her shocked face was replaced by a smirk. Urrggh I feel like slapping her. How can she smirk at me, when I am going through her troubles. HER TROUBLES!

"wow Q . didn't know you could curse" she smirked again. I rolled my eyes and turned away not saying a word to her. Sometimes it's better to just keep quiet. Makes the person guilty.

"wo wo wo ! wait up Q. what's wrong? Why are you wet? Oh wanky" she laughed to herself and turned me around. As soon as she saw my it's-not-funny face. She hold her laughter and kept a serious face. "come on Quinn. Tell me what's wrong? I'm sure me and britt can fix it. Or something." Ok now she's stepping on the line.

"oh ok San, let me tell you a story about two friends who left each other shall we? First the person named S is sad and confused so she came to Q's house, which is the second person. Well they talked and the next day Q helped her out of a crisis, which was leaving her brother at a long lost friend's house. Then bla bla bla Q has no money or ride to school so she walks and then it rains. So does that ring any bells?" I explained sarcastically. I yanked my arm from her and went into the changing room. I was fed up waiting for an answer from Santana who is now opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say.

I was peeling my clothes off of me. It's difficult because it's wet and it's sticking to my body. I was struggling then the sound of the door swinging open and shut. I'm guessing it's Santana. I ignored her presence and kept shedding my clothes off.

"Quinn, look I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this morning. I didn't know you didn't have a ride. You said you'll borrow from the Thao's , so I figured you'd at least have a ride. " I turned around and faced her.

"Tell me San, do I know the Thao's?" I asked her with full venom in my voice.

"umm I-I don't know" she kept her head down.

"well guess what! I don't know them, if you can recall I just moved neighbourhoods . If you paid attention to your friend, you would know. If you weren't so damn busy having sex with Brittany you would know. You should know. Damn it San! Am i even your friend anymore? well since Britt came along-" I pointed my finger at her. She stood up with an angry face.

"Stop! Don't bring Brittany in this. It's not her fault!" she stepped towards me. Threatening me.

I laughed and sat down. "you want to know something funny, it's not even Brittany's fault. It's yours San. You can be in love with her but don't forget who helped you when you're in the dumps, when you're sad or confused. I hate to tell you this but you're a bitch." I looked at her and a single tear fell .

"sometimes, I even go the swing that we used to go. Do you remember?" I asked her . She nodded and sat beside me.

"we used to be so close, what happened to us?" I wiped my face to hide tears that are welling up.

When the Avenham's left, Santana's family was broke and everybody hated them saying that she will influence the children because Santana was really close to Fy. She was devastated but I begged my dad to help them get a job and clear their name. it took me a lot to convince my dad, but eventually he helped them.

"I don't know what happened Quinn. It's just Britt is so quick to be jealous. She even asked me to have a threesome with one of the jocks. I agreed ofcourse. I'm so stupid Quinn. I love her and I'm so afraid of losing her if I say no to something." She confessed and rested her head on my shoulder. I followed her and rested my head on top of her head.

"that's love San. It's heart warming knowing that you would do anything for her. But sometimes you gotta put your foot down. That's why relationships are wonderful and tricky it requires two persons and two ideas. Don't be afraid to do something you know is right." She stared into my eyes as if looking for answers in there. She smiled and said.

"you know Quinn if you were gay, I would totally bang you." I laughed and blushed at the idea. She frowned "it's true. I would do you." She said again.

"well I wouldn't let you even if I were gay and in love with you. You're in love with Brittany I don't want you to make stupid decisions." She pouted and poked my cheeks.

Now i know what love really feels like.

I love Santana, now I'm definitely sure.

I am in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9 : I'm evil and I know it

A/n: Hello everybody! Sorry for the late update. Been busy editing my chapters. You guys should reread it, it's modified. Ok so this chapter is about Fy and Quinn. Don't get angry hehe. Ok so enjoy. Review, favorite, alert!

Chapter 9

I'm evil and I know it.

Fy POV

I can't stop thinking about my plans to break Brittany and Santana up. I've been thinking about it a lot recently. But the problem is I don't really know Brittany that well. I gotta do some research. I'm on my way to school. It's raining pretty hard right now, so I drove slowly. If I'm late for school then go to hell!

I parked my car and got out. My car is so ugly and awful, that it looks like it can break down anytime soon. Well, it was so cheap I had to buy it.

I pushed to doors open and went in. Then I heard someone yell "What the fucking hell do you want!" I turned my head around and saw Santana holding onto Quinn's arm tightly. Are they fighting? Maybe it's because of this morning. Well Santana was kind of a jerk. Sorry to say but it's true.

Wait, I stopped walking as a brilliant idea came to me. I don't really know Brittany, but Quinn do. She likes Santana too right? This morning her face just showed it all. So now my plan to break them up is a go go! Thank you Quinn. You just solved my biggest problem. I grinned wickedly.

"Hey!" I jumped as someone patted my back. "Holy hell you startled me." I cursed. I turned around and it was Brittany. She's smiling at me. I hate her for being hot. "Hey!" I smiled back. "Where are you going?" she asked with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"to class…..which I don't know where" I looked at my schedule it says English. "Well let me help you." I followed her, which was a mistake because 40 minutes later, we are still searching for the damn English class.

"Brittany! Are you sure you know where you're going?" she turned around and seemed lost. "wait, where are we going again?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes and said "you know what? I just found my class you can go now, thank you so much Brittany." I huffed and turned around. Okay where to go…. I went left, then right, left again and….I'm lost. Hurray!

After 20 minutes searching for the class which seems to be over now because the bell just rang. I cursed and sat down by the bleachers. I sighed, the only room i know is the choir room.

"oi! Fy!" i looked around searching for the voice calling my name.

"eeyy! Down here!" she yelled again. I looked down and smile. Nice, now i can get my plan on the go. "hey Quinn!" i waved at her and ran down the bleachers. She waved back and smiled. Wow she's hot. Why is everybody so hot. She tied her hair in a messy pony, black with red stripes hot pants and a white shirt that if you look hard enough you can see that she's wearing a striped bra. "what are you doing there?" she asked while wiping the sweat on her forehead. "i can't find my way. I asked brittany but - " she stopped me and shock is clear on her face. "you asked brittany? That poor honey can't even find her way to the parking lot."

I laughed " yeah I gathered." she giggled and pulled me. "come, i'll show you the way." i let myself be pulled by her. I showed her my schedule which said lunch. Coincedentally she's on lunch too.

We went to the cafeteria and sat down at a table. Begin plan one. "umm Quinn, as you know i'm in love with Santana for ages now and you are too-" she cut me off. That i expect. "woawoawoa, i am most certainly not in love with her." such a liar. Didn't know sweet, innocent Quinn can look so dirty.

"stop bullshiting, i know it, you know it, god knows it. Let loose, i'll keep my mouth shut." she froze as i mention god. Opps wrong topic. "look, i need a favor. I love Santana and i want her but i can't because she's in love with that stupid blonde beauty. I need you to make my plans work. That's the only way to get her to even consider dating me or better you." i explain to her, reeling her in slowly like a fish on a bait.

"no. No freaking way am i gonna break them up." she said sternly. Well this is gonna be hard. "why not? She deserves better."

"if she does, she should be the one to decide that. Not you, who do you think you are? Let her go dude. She's taken." she rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. But i had a better idea. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to a secluded area. She wriggled but i didn't budge. I can easily knock her out if i want to but I'm trying to get her to agree. By now i was really angry. What does she know about me? She doesn't know what I've been through. She's a freaking princess that is rich and gets whatever she wants.

"hey, you better be quiet or else." she shut up, knowing my muscle is present for a reason. I sat down and rested my hands on my knees.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here, its either the hard way or the good way." i threatened her. I'm letting her go so easily. Once I'm gone she'll babble everything to Santana.

"you're not getting anything from me. Get that?" she glared with the bitchies face ever.

I smirked and stood up. I walked towards her, backing her up to a corner so she won't and can't run. I slipped my phone out from my back pocket. I leaned in and kissed her hard. She stood there shock, she didn't kiss me back. She's a tough one. I snapped a picture and she pushed me away hard.

"what the hell!" she yelled, wiping her mouth in disgust. "Since you wanna do it the hard way." i shrugged and showed her the picture. She widened her eyes in shock. "no, don't you dare." she tried to snatch the phone from me but failed miserably.

"you help me or this picture is gonna walk it self to all the lockers, lounge and classroom you can find." i smirked and she nodded quickly. Wow miss Q here cares so much about her little rep.

The bell rang, interrupting us from the feud.

"see you later partner."


End file.
